


Paradise with a Pair of Guys

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Double Penetration, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Some tension between Frederick and Lon’qu leads to a bit of storminess on an otherwise beautiful day at the beach. Luckily you’re able to serve as a mediator for the two.





	Paradise with a Pair of Guys

**Author's Note:**

> LEGIT THE TIMING FOR ALLSTARHARU‘S REQUEST COULDN’T BE BETTER WITH THE GLORIOUS SUMMER EVENT FOR FEH! THANK YOU DARLING! IT WAS A DELIGHT TO FULFILL THIS FOR YOU!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

How could anyone stand to be so heated and aggravated in this weather, let alone exert any kind of physical effort that wasn't for leisure?

It was a question that puzzled you for most of the day during your trip to the Hotrealm. You weren't alone however, as you were accompanied by Lon'qu and Frederick. Though, it was moreso that Chrom was on his knees, begging for you to take the latter away for the prince was at his breaking point with having to deal with the near suffocating presence of his retainer. The former, utterly flustered and scowling, was basically shoved into your arms by a grinning Basillo--having heard that you would be leaving for the beach today--who laughed heartily as he exclaimed, "Oi, ya' could use some kisses from the sun, ya' cold bastard!"

Though you were basically playing an overly glorified and royally anointed babysitter, you looked forward to your time at the Hotrealm. Aside from being able to get away from camp and indulge yourself to the welcomingly cool waters of the sea, the set-up to this trip couldn't be any more ideal since you were just so fond of Frederick and Lon'qu. Not that you could ever admit such feelings, as one was devoted to his duties while the other was damn near married to his sword. Still, there were many afternoons spent daydreaming and nights passed with fantasy.

To suddenly be in this situation where Frederick was walking alongside you towards to shore, stripped of his armor to instead be in a loose fitting attire that revealed his remarkably sculpted, broad chest and legs made you thankful that Chrom was--unfortunately--at his wits end. Along with him was Lon'qu, who legitimately was _stripping_ off his fur robes, despite his initial intent to keep them on to hide away from the heat. While it was hard to avert your eyes, you did at least offer to hold his umbrella for him, which he sternly refused, the complexion of his body already flushed red and slick with sweat.

Being welcomed the enticing gleam of the gentle blue waves washing upon the vast spread of warm, white sand, you were eager to enjoy this afternoon with the two of them.

As soon as they could actually get their minds off of anything other than upholding duties and training.

Unfortunately for you, rather than dive right into the water, the three of you set your belongings down in one of the canopy-styled cabanas, you were only caught between the two men.

And not in the typical manner you often imagined to yourself to one day be in.

Aghast at not being at the side of Chrom or Lissa, Frederick--in his shakiness to find something to do--insisted that the three of you not slack off in your duties as Shepherds, suggesting that you all get to work on honing and improving your cardio with some laps on around the beach.

Scoffing at the thought, Lon'qu adamantly refused, for strength training was a far better choice. In this weather, he reasoned, nothing would steel the mind and the sword better than swinging a weapon beneath the merciless sun.

"And what shall we use as targets? The natural fauna? And ruin any future visits for Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa? Foolishness," Frederick sighed with a firm shake of his head. "Besides, an axe would be a far better use for that sort of regimen."

"'An axe'?" Lon'qu repeated incredulously, his eyes narrowing. "You say this as though my swordsmanship wouldn't eviscerate your weapon on any given day."

"I beg your pardon?!" His shoulders tensing, Frederick's expression soon mirrored Lon'qu's as a deep frown formed on his features. "I'll have you know that absolutely nothing gets by me or my axe, especially to those who wish to do harm to the royal family! It's especially effective against arrogant swordsmen!"

As expected of Lon'qu, he did indeed have his sword attached to the belt he was wearing, which was keeping up the white material of his loose-fitting pants. Bringing his hand to the hilt, he challenged, "Then prove the worth of your words with your weapon, retainer!"

Feeling a headache begin to form, Frederick only pressed a hand to his temple, letting out a deep sigh. "I cannot believe milord would have me put up with such childishness. I do not wish to engage in such a meaningless spat, Lon'qu." Turning to where you were sitting upon the spacious, outdoor mattress provided in your cabana, he remarked, "My sincerest apologies for having you bear with this--"

But to his and Lon'qu's surprise, what was left in place of where you were sitting were your clothes. Astonished, the two looked around, soon coming across the tantalizing sight of your swimsuit-clad backside as you moved forward towards the ocean.

Frederick stumbled over your name whereas Lon'qu huffed out, "You'd actually slack off on training?"

"I'm making the most on a trip to the Hotrealms! It's not like we can be here all the time! Go train if you want to. I'll be out for a swim," You retorted while facing back towards them, even if you continued onward, your expression putting on a pouty facade to mask the abundant disappointment you felt.

Now Lon'qu was holding his head, sighing as he could hear the hurt in your voice--even he could pick up on that sort of thing.

Frederick looked to be the same, albeit much more guilt-ridden and ashamed by comparison.

The two eventually parted ways, unable to reach common ground on how to go about this afternoon.

As for you, not even submerging into weightlessness within the cool, refreshing embrace of the ocean could ease the heavy feeling in your chest. It really was a shame. Instead of having both around and spending time with the two, they were instead off and out on their own. Frederick was committed to his laps around the sand, occasionally stopping to pick out any seashells to bring back to Chrom and Lissa, whereas Lon'qu seemed to be particularly taken by a grove of coconut trees and trying to rid them of their fruit by striking their trunks with his sword.

It would seem that paradise--however gentle or passionate you yearned for it to be--was lost.

You eventually finished your swim when your throat was feeling much too parched to ignore. Though you did bring some canteens full of water, you thought to indulge in a different treat.

"Hey Lon'qu, do you mind opening a coconut for me?"

Though he appeared a bit startled at first, Lon'qu--who was currently hold up within the cabana, having drawn the curtains save for the one in front, sword in hand, coconuts, some split open, some still left whole by his feet--retained his composure. Gaze shifting towards you, the steeliness of his focused started diminishing when he realized that it was just you. However, seeing that your already form-fitting swimsuit was clinging to your dripping wet skin even further made him want to avert his eyes. Maybe even slink back to the shadows of the coconut grove.

But while he preferred to avoid adhering to any of ridiculousness, thinking back to that disappointment in your voice made him consider otherwise--even dabble in a bit of humor while he was at it.

Letting out a pondering hum, a small smile formed on his features as he readied his attack stance. "Only if you promise to not tear your eyes away while doing so."

"It's a promise!" You giggled, relieved and touched that he would indulge your silly request. Already, you felt a little better, especially since you were able to get through Lon'qu of all people.

As always, his swordsmanship never failed to leave you speechless. The movement of his sword was just too quick really fathom, which made his presentation of the opened coconut before you almost a surprise--though a welcomed one at that, as you took it from his hands with a thanks before you indulged in a refreshing sip.

But what truly startled and caused you to jump and jostle your coconut around was feeling a warm cloth suddenly press against your back, all the while you felt the splash of juice against the exposed skin of your chest.

"Oh! My deepest apologies!"

It was Frederick, his eyes grown wide as he held a towel in hand. With a glance, you realized it wasn't the one that you brought with you, but rather the fancy kind that was being sold at the souvenir stand that the three of you passed by on the way to the beach.

Did he buy it for you--?

"Tch, don't waste the fruits of my labor--!" Lon'qu exclaimed through clenched teeth, instinct seizing control over his judgment as he leaned forward.

And planted his mouth right onto your wet décolletage.

Frederick's jaw became slack in utter surprise.

Lon'qu found himself pausing mid-lick when he realized what he was doing.

You moaned even while stunned by his action, even arching slightly into his mouth in welcome.

Though, as it soon dawned on the three of you what your reaction just implicated you in, you sought to immediately clarify and apologize, "Lon'qu--! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--!"

"There's still juice left," he murmured against your skin before the warmth of his lean, muscled arms encased around your waist. "It'd be wasteful..." The last words he uttered before lapping his tongue against your skin, tasting the mix of sweet coconut juice and ocean salt, which--upon your flesh--made for a pleasant flavor.

To be held by Lon'qu all the while he dragged his tongue over your chest, nearing dangerously close to where your swimsuit covered you up, it was impossible for your legs to remain upright, your knees feeling weak. Not to mention, the urge to wrap your arms around his head and cradle him against you was overwhelming, enough that you forgot about the drink you held in your hand.

Thankfully Frederick was right behind you, catching it before even more of the juice spilled out.

"Don't make even more of a mess..." Frederick scolded gently, only for his voice to be caught in a hoarse purr, affected by the way you moaned for Lon'qu. "Or I'll have you clean it up, darling--" He stopped himself, his breath hitching for letting the term of endearment slip.

Your head craned back to face him, seeing the remorse evident on his handsome features.

You felt compelled to reassure him.

Not with words, but with a kiss.

But rather than shy away or dive into a tangent of how he couldn't indulge in such frivolousness, he reciprocated your action eagerly, the wide flat of his palm tucking under your chin. As if Lon'qu didn't leave you taken aback enough, you were surprised to witness the passion underlying that gentlemanly disposition of his. You felt his tongue slip against your own, lips claiming and sucking upon yourrs, all while you heard him groan fully without adherence to whoever heard.

Tied exquisitely with Lon'qu--now tugging on the straps of your swimsuit--and the thoroughness of his tongue, you were left breathless when the two of you broke away from one another.

Smiling with adoration up towards him, you panted, "It's fine, Frederick. Please...Call me whatever you like."

You could see the beginnings of relief etch onto his features, even if his shoulders remained uptight with apprehension. His tone hushed, he confessed, "Darling, honestly I've longed to be intimate with you for a great deal of time. But, is this right, or am I being too hasty with you? Are my lusts becoming too out of hand?" 

Shaking your head, you remarked. "Not at all. I've been wanting this from you for a while too. Though..." Offering him a teasing but earnest smile, you added, "...if you're too flustered, then just think of this as stamina training."

"'St-Stamina training?'" He repeated, becoming flushed at your choice of words. While kissing you just now was more intense than anticipated--but continually longed for--it soon dawned on him that you were hinting to wanting more than just a simple kiss, especially when his eyes fell to how far down Lon'qu had tugged your swimsuit, the top curve of your areolas showing.

It was then that the swordsman drew his mouth away from your skin, his lips smacking before he licked them clean. His voice sounding huskier and lower in tone than usual, he grunted, "Fine by me. Training is training after all."

With his arms still encircled around your waist, Lon'qu tugged you forward, guiding you over to the mattress. Frederick stood by, his feet feeling glued to the floor as he watched on, seeing your swimsuit being peeled off of your skin, any newly exposed flesh left to be ravaged by a hungry mouth.

He heard you moan again--this time Lon'qu's name--out loud.

Though he gulped initially, Frederick couldn't deny how achingly tight that his once loose fitting shorts felt around his pelvis.

Here, he then decided it was best to fully close shut the last open curtain leading into your canopy.

Shielded away from the summer light, it was as though you entered your own personal haven, your partners being the two men whom you fawned over for the longest time.

Joined with your swimsuit, their clothes were scattered across the wooden platform that the canopy mattress was placed upon. Frederick never was one to litter, but with you right beside him, naked and ever so willing, he was possessed by the desire to make a mess out of you. Similarly, a man of strict discipline like Lon'qu would have an iron-clad focus, to not be easily shaken by distraction or anything of the sort. However, with the sweet mewls and moaned begs you let out, there was no other thought in his mind save for the need to utterly devastate you.

On one hand, this brought unity, whereby you had both men sucking hungrily on your nipples at once, their hands slipping between your legs, a constant cycle between groping and massaging your thighs, and rubbing over your slick center before easing their fingers inside. When their mouths weren't on your chest, they were planted right over yours, your neck, or--eventually--over your core while the other offered you open-mouthed kisses.

For all the pleasure offered to you, it felt only right to reciprocate. However, both were quick to grab your wrists if your hands traveled over to caress their stiff, hard cocks. To train stamina meant to test and stretch endurance for as long as possible.

And they most definitely preferred to stuff and stretch you out for however long as their bodies could last, willing to push themselves further while they pushed their cocks into you.

With the tremendous over preparing of one particular knight, a vial of a special balm remained open though it was drained of its contents, the remnants of which could still be found on Frederick's fingers, which clutched your hips while he plowed every inch of his thick cock into your ass. His massive, well-defined frame was hunched above your back as he left sweet and tender kisses along your shoulder blades, neck and spine, ever so earnest to kiss you when you had the chance to look back to him.

This was in consideration of the man who had his fingers threaded through your hair, keeping your head still and lips bound to his with fervent kisses.

Beneath you was Lon'qu, who was beyond satisfied to be able to drill his cock into your core. For him, he may be in a lower position than you physically, but with the way you cried out and rocked your hips against down against his unforgiving thrusts, it was evident as to who had the upper hand. Though affection was not expressed so easily, he was still aware of the significance to bringing pleasure to one you cherished, with the way he had his other hand pressed over your clit, caressing over the tiny stiffness continuously.

And in turn, you clenched, squeezed, and milked them down for what they were worth, which made them groan out their curses and hiss out their praises for you.

In the face of training stamina, you were one formidable challenge.

At one instance when Lon'qu's lips broke away from yours, you noticed him peek around you, eyeing Frederick with determination. "I'll have you know, retainer: my stamina _cannot_ be outmatched." In turn, he released your hair to instead seize your waist while he slowed his pace, leaving you in delighted shivers as he jammed his cock into your core in long, deep thrusts.

Frederick let out a snort. "Is that so? Because I believe this stamina _training_ is better of use to you than me. A true knight cannot be weak in spirit." For emphasis, he mirrored Lon'qu, slowing his rhythm, upping his intensity.

You cried out, the exquisite, tortorous pleasure born from their competitive collaboration leaving you desperate to hold onto Lon'qu's shoulders while he fell limp across his chest.

The two couldn't help but share noises of amusement, with Frederick noting, "Hmm, though, perhaps our fair darling over here may need the most training."

Lon'qu smirked. "To _that_ I can agree."

It would come to a surprise to Chrom later that day when he received a letter by the ever adorable messenger owl Feh, who noticeably had an express ribbon attached to its little leg. While questionable, he tried to not rejoice too much when he read your message that apparently you, Lon'qu, and Frederick would like to extend your day trip for the rest of the weekend. He held the letter close to his chest, letting out a blissful sigh of relief knowing that he was free from his overbearing retainer for just a bit longer. Though, he couldn't help but feel gulty that you would still have to be minding Frederick and Lon'qu for a bit longer, wondering if you had the energy and patience to do so with a sound state of mind.

But as far as you were concerned, a weekend in paradise couldn't be better.


End file.
